


Cisco Ramon and the Deathly Headache

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry the Bae, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youreturningscarletscarlet asked: You said I've got this and ended up passed out - flashvibe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cisco Ramon and the Deathly Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/gifts).



> a bae for the bae
> 
> flashvibe snuck up on me and I don't mind at all. I fully embrace my place in the Trash Lands and yes, that did rhyme. Accidental rhymes are the best kind.

When Cisco wakes up with a headache that could split the atom (and maybe the actual Atom), he knows something went sideways, something that wasn’t just him.

Thankfully he has The Bae at the foot of his bed, rubbing softly vibrating circles on his ankle. The Bae makes everything better on principle.

“Bro,” Cisco whines—he’s man enough to admit it—”move those magic fingers up here,” pointing to his temple.

Barry perks up at the sound of his voice. His smile’s bright and caring. “Glad to see you awake,” he says as he moves his magic fingers. “You were out cold for hours, dude.”

Cisco groans in relief when the vibrations soothe his poor aching head. “What happened?” he asks, voice sounding like when you speak into a fan. Barry’s smile widens.

“To your credit, you  _did_ out-psychic the meta.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but,’ and not the good kind.”

“ _But_ , well…you said ‘I got this’ and then passed out.”

Cisco scrunches his face. That’s not gonna bode well for his Vibe cred. “How’d I out-psychic the meta, then?”

Barry shrugs. “All we know is he fell from the sky and cursed Vibe’s name.”

“Aw man! A villain cursed my name and I  _missed it_?”

Barry momentarily pauses his vibrating to peck his lips. “I recorded it for you.”

Cisco moans in relief. “You are the best bae to ever bae, you know that?”

Barry laughs, “Love you too, man. Get some rest.”

“I’ve had enough struggles for one day. I demand snuggles.”

He ends up curling on Barry’s beautiful abs through that wonderfully comfortable red sweater, Barry stroking his hair with one hand and vibrating against his temple with the other.

 _All_ of the boyfriend points to Barry Allen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
